Permen Yupi
by zyjizhang
Summary: Karena bagi Sehun, dia seperti permen Yupi. Sehun menyukainya, dalam keadaan apapun. /Sekai Hunkai fanfiction/


_**Permen Yupi**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Lee Taemin (little bit)

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hai, setelah sekian lama otak saya ngeblank, akhirnya saya kembali juga. FF ini ditulis karena saya dapet hadiah natal permen yupi satu kotak. Saya kaget juga waktu pertama nyoba, ternyata enak, padahal selama ini saya selalu nolak tiap kali dikasih permen ini. Nyesel juga saya, TT.

But, untuk ff ini saya nggak yakin kalian suka. Tapi ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya bener-bener nggak sanggup ngelanjutin _Hold the Hell._ Bukannya saya nggak bakal lanjutin, saya masih berusaha ngelanjutin walaupun sekarang idenya udah kabur entah kemana. Sulit banget ngelanjutin ff itu demi apa. Mianhae, saya nggak yakin ada yang nungguin kelanjutan ff itu, tapi tetep aja nggak enak rasanya sama yang udah nyempetin baca T_T.

Hiks…hiks…sekali lagi mianhae… tapi semoga dengan ff ini kalian mau mengampuni saya. Dan btw, ff ini juga bakal saya publish di wattpad. Ya, saya punya akun wattpad juga. tapi kalo di wattpad saya ini multi fandom. Jadi ffnya nggak Cuma SeKai, walaupun saya baru punya tiga ff yang di publish disana sih, hehe… monggo follow kalau mau, username-nya sama kayak ffn ini, zyjizhang (Zhang Yui).

Byee…..

.

.

Happy Reading….

.

.

Don't be a plagiator….

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu menyebutnya permen yupi dalam kepalanya. Entah kenapa, dia selalu mengingatkan Sehun pada permen itu. Pemen kesukaan Sehun. Permen yang—walaupun dia harus memakannya diam-diam—selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Pemen yang membuatnya malu, karena baik bentuk maupun warnanya begitu girly, tapi tak pernah bisa dia tinggalkan.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Lagi-lagi kau menaruh permen ini sembarangan! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, mejaku penuh permen sialan ini!" teriakan keras itu menyentak Sehun dari pikirannya sendiri. Sesaat Sehun masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, sebelum kemudian dia menyadari bahwa kini dia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki yang matanya membelalak marah. Sehun menegakkan duduknya, berlagak seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya Kim Kai. Kenapa kau selalu saja menuduhku?" Sehun menjawab dengan santai sambil bersandar di punggung kursinya sendiri. Sementara dia memandang wajah Kai yang masih merah karena marah, Sehun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kini teman-teman sekelas mereka tengah menyaksikan perkelahian kecil mereka yang terjadi—hampir—setiap hari.

Sejanak Kai bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Benar juga, kenapa dia selalu menuduh Sehun sebagai pelakunya? Padahal dia sendiri bahkan belum yakin siapa pelakunya. Tapi Kai tetaplah Kai. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengaku salah. Tidak akan pernah!

"Pokoknya aku tau saja itu kau! Awas kalau kau melakukannya lagi!" dengan itu Kai berbalik dan duduk dengan penuh emosi di kursinya. Sehun memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Kai. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana laki-laki tan itu memasukkan semua permen pemberiannya ke dalam tasnya. Semuanya! Tanpa tersisa satupun. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ini lah alasan kenapa dia rela membagi permennya. Menaruhnya di bangku itu setiap pagi, sebelum siswa-siswa lain datang, karena dia tau Kai tak pernah membuang permen pemberiannya. Sehun masih berharap, di suatu tempat, Kai akan memakan permen itu. Berbagi sesuatu yang kau sukai dengan seseorang yang kau sukai, bukankah itu terdengar romantis?

.

.

.

Sehun tau tak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Dia harusnya tidak usah mengikuti Kai. Tapi ketika melihat Kai berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju tangga yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya jalan ke atap sekolah itu, Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Kai jarang sekali bolos, kecuali benar-benar ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Jadi, kali ini alasan apa yang membuat laki-laki tan itu berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke atap saat seharusnya dia berada di kelas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu?

Sehun memperhatikan sampai Kai berjalan ke pinggiran atap itu. Menengadah dan….tak ada yang terjadi. Sehun mengerutkan alis, tak mungkin Kai membolos hanya untuk bengong disana kan? Sehun tahu itu tak mungkin, maka dia pun menunggu. Tapi setelah lima menit lagi berlalu dan Kai masih bergeming, dia tak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" kata Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Kai. Kai terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke asal suara, dan begitu tertatap olehnya wajah Sehun dan menyadari seseorang yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa itu adalah Sehun, seketika saja Kai memberengut marah.

"Kau! Aku tidak tahu waktu kecil kau mengalami kejadian parah apa hingga membuatmu menjadi makhluk paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini!" kata Kai penuh kemarahan. Mendorong Sehun dengan menekan jari telujuknya ke dada Sehun kemudian mendorongnya dengan kuat. Sehun membiarkan saja Kai melakukan itu. Sungguh suatu keajaiban Kai mau menyentuhnya. Hah! Ini justru terasa menyenangkan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menyerahkannya pada Kai. "Mau permen?" tawarnya.

Kai melirik permen yang di tawarkan Sehun. Permen yupi, lagi. Kai berdecih tak percaya. "Kau dan permen bodohmu." Umpat Kai pelan, tapi mengambil juga permen itu. Membukanya dengan sekali sentak dan segera mengunyahnya. Sehun memandang itu dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Dia tak pernah mimpi bisa melihat langsung Kai memakan permen pemberiannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan permen pink kelewat manis ini?" tanya Kai penasaran, tapi menutupinya dengan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Sementara yang disebut belakangan masih bengong, masih belum mempercayai nasib baiknya. Disini dia berduaan bersama Kai, Kai menyentuhnya dan memakan permen pemberiannya, dan sekarang laki-laki tan itu menanyakan alasan dia menyukai permen yupi? Wah! Sehun benar-benar harus berdoa kepada Tuhan sepulangnya nanti. Mungkin saja ini memang merupakan jawaban dari doa-doanya kan?

Tak mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya membuat Kai kembali menoleh hanya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yak! Kenapa kau malah bengong?!"

"Suka saja." Kata Sehun masih dengan mata sedikit kurang fokus.

"Hah? Kau suka melamun?" Tanya Kai bingung. Sementara sehun juga tampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kai.

"Yah, bukan! Ku bilang aku suka saja, permen itu, yupi." Jawab Sehun. Kai menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Sehun melihatnya masih belum mengerti apa maksud orang ini.

"Permen, kau masih punya?" tanyanya. Dasar laki-laki manis tak tahu malu, pikir Sehun. Tapi toh dia mengambil juga sisa permen yang ada di sakunya. Kai menerimanya dengan senang.

"Kau menyukai permen itu juga?" tanya Sehun penuh harap, sambil membuka satu permen dan memakannya. Bersama-sama mereka mengunyah permen yang begitu manis itu.

Kai tidak langsung menjawab, tapi memutuskan untuk memakan semua permennya dulu. "Setelah aku mencobanya, ternyata enak juga. Ada lagi?" Kai kembali mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Sehun menggeleng, membuat Kai mendesah kecewa. Yang juga membuat Sehun mengumpat kenapa dia tidak membawa lebih banyak permen.

"Lalu kau kemanakan permen-permen yang ku beri padamu setiap hari itu?" Sehun menatap Kai, sementara laki-laki tan itu memincingkan matanya yang penuh dengan tuduhan.

"Jadi kau mengakui kejahatanmu selama ini, Oh Sehun?" pertanyaan Kai membuat Sehun mengerang penuh sesal, aish, bisanya dia melupakan factor itu? Tapi karena dia tidak bisa melihat jalan keluar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menantang saja.

"Pokoknya jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kau kemanakan permen-permen itu?"

Kai mendengus kemudian kembali menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Ku berikan untuk pengemis di jalan. Mana mau aku memakan permen yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya."

.

.

.

"Berarti aku pengemis…." Bisik Kai pelan sambil memandangi setoples besar permen berwarna pink dengan bentuk hati itu. Dia memandangi permen itu dengan kusyuk sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya dalam kamar itu.

"Ku bilang juga apa, kalau kau mau memakannya, makan saja. Buat apa kau menumpuk-numpuk permen seperti itu di kamar? Kalau nanti di makan semut bagaimana?" Kai menggeram pelan ketika mendengar suara sang kakak tercinta. Taemin, laki-laki satu ini juga memiliki bakat untuk membuat orang lain terganggu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Kai jengkel.

"Sebegitu sayangnya kau dengan permen-permen pink itu? Memang siapa sih yang memberikannya? Apa dia itu Pangeran Erik atau ba…." Belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi Kai sudah melemparinya dengan bantal dan sukses mengenai kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang membuat kau dan aku sekelompok seperti ini!" maki Kai pelan sambil menjitak kepala Sehun yang memandangnya dengan semacam pandangan orang jatuh cinta. Dia sudah muak di pandangi seperti itu selama lima belas menit. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk ditempat duduk Kai, karena mereka sekelompok untuk membuat laporan praktikum kimia.

"Guru Kimia sendiri yang membuatku sekelompok denganmu." Jawab Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di jitak oleh laki-laki tan itu.

Itu semakin membuat Kai mengumpat, "Sial! Aku benar-benar sedang sial!"

Kai membuat laporan itu dengan menggerutu panjang pendek, sementara Sehun hanya duduk disana, memandangi Kai yang mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan berat hati.

"Oh ya Kai, kenapa hari itu kau membolos?" Sehun memulai, Kai mendengus.

"Kau sendiri tidak memberitahuku alasan kau membolos." Jawab Kai sambil lalu. Matanya masih fokus membuat tabel-entah-apa-pun-itu.

"Aku hanya malas masuk kelas."

"Sama." Kai menimpali segera setelah Sehun memberikan jawabannya. Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Kai. Sungguh laki-laki di hadadapannya ini manis sekali. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa berprilaku semanis itu? Ah, atau memang otak Sehun yang tidak beres. Apa-apa tentang Kai akan terlihat manis di matanya.

"Kau tahu Kai, kau itu manis." Spontan Kai mendongak menatap Sehun dengan marah, siap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata terpedas yang bisa dia pikirkan. Tapi Sehun keburu mengeluarkan permen itu. Permen yupi, lagi.

"Sekarang kau menyogokku dengan permen agar aku tidak memakan matamu?" kata Kai ketus. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kurang ajar. Kai menghela nafas keras, kemudian Kai mengambil permen di tangan Sehun, membukanya dengan tergesa dan kemudian mengunyahnya.

Kai tahu, lama-lama dia mulai benar-benar menyukai permen pemberian Sehun. Menyukainya.

.

.

.

Selama ini Kai selalu datang lima belas menit sebelum lonceng berbunyi. Tapi hari ini, dia hampir saja terlambat. Dia berlari-lari di lorong sekolah, sesampainya di kelas—untungnya—bel itu baru berdentang. Kai terduduk dengan lemas di atas kursinya. Tapi tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Kai mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink. Permen lagi, tapi kali ini bukan lagi lima atau sepuluh, tapi lengkap dengan bungkusnya. Dia atasnya terdapat kartu kecil yang tertempel di bungkusan itu. Kai membukanya karena merasa penasaran.

 _Alasan aku menyukai peremen ini?_

 _Karena ini manis, seperti kau…_

 _Have a nice day._

 _-S_

Sesuatu terjadi pada dadanya, Kai tau itu. Detakannya semakin menguat, atau mungkin saja ini efek dari lari marathonnya tadi.

Kai mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari dimana orang itu. Kemudian ketika matanya singgah di pojokan kelas. Kai melihatnya, Sehun duduk disana dengan senyum kecilnya. Kai tidak pernah merasa canggung berpandangan dengan Sehun. Tapi kali ini, iya. Dia terpaksa mengalihkan matanya kalau tidak mau jantungnya berhenti berfungsi detik itu juga.

 _Oh Sehun, sepertinya aku sudah terjangkit virus permenmu._

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang Kai boleh saja memberenggut seperti itu. Tapi Sehun lebih tahu, laki-laki itu sedang gugup. Lihatlah bagaimana lucunya pemuda tan itu berkali-kali menghindari tatapannya. Ah, laki-laki ini benar-benar.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kita sekelompok lagi, itu memang sudah takdir." Kata Sehun. Suaranya seperti sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan itu membuat Kai semakin jengkel, tapi kejengkelan hanyalah tinggal kejengkelan. Karena saking gugupnya dia sekarang, dia bahkan tidak berani membentak Sehun.

Mereka sekelompok, lagi. Kali ini Biologi. Dan sialnya, tugas ini harus di selesaikan di rumah. Karena besok pagi lah deadline sialan yang tak masuk akal itu. Jadi sekarang seorang Kim Kai sedang bingung bagaimana caranya mengerjakan tugas ini tanpa berlama-lama bersama Sehun. Kai masih menyayangi jantungnya, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Pokoknya Sehun, kau kerjakan sendiri saja tugas ini. Aku tidak mau!" walaupun suara Kai terdengar ketus, tapi tetap saja dia menghindari tatapan Sehun. Dan itu membuat Sehun gemas sendiri. Ya ampuuuun, dia kan bukan gadis, bagaimana mungkin sikapnya bisa seimut itu?

"Dan kau pikir aku mau?" tantang Sehun. Hei, ini kan kesempatannya untuk bisa dekat dengan Kai, mana mungkin dia menyia-nyiakannya?

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengerjakannya di rumah!" Kata Kai sambil merampas sheet laporan yang di pegang Sehun. Membuat Sehun cemberut tak suka, yang hampir saja membuat Kai lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap dingin.

"Mana bisa begitu Kai, ini kan tugas kelompok. Kita harus mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Ya?" bujuk Sehun. Kai masih berpikir keras, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menolak tawaran tak sehat Sehun. Tapi Sehun memilih saat itu untuk membuka permen berwarna pink dan menyuapkannya pada Kai dengan paksaan.

Kai membelalak marah, tapi toh mengunyah juga permen itu. Sehun terkekeh geli. "Oh sialan kau Oh Sehun! Kau dan permen bodohmu!" maki Kai kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya, menyandang tas ranselnya dan keluar dari kelas itu. Sehun—masih tertawa terbahak-bahak—mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kai akan mencabik-cabik wajah Taemin begitu Sehun pergi dari rumahnya. Dia harus menahan kejengkelannya karena saat itu Taemin malah ikut-ikutan nimbrung di tengah-tengah mereka. Bukannya dia marah karena Taemin menganggu waktunya bersama Sehun, tapi karena sesuatu yang di pegang oleh kakaknya itu. Sesuatu yang bahkan Kai sendiri tidak tega menyentuhnya.

"Oh ya Kai, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat permen itu hanya mendekam di kamarmu, jadi aku akan memakannya saja." Kata Taemin, membuat Kai menggeretakkan giginya dengan jengkel. Ya ampun, berapa kali sudah Kai memberitahu kakaknya itu untuk tidak menyentuh permennya?! "Kau mau Sehun?" Dan sekarang dia malah menawarkan permen itu kepada si pemilik aslinya.

"Ah, boleh hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya. Mengambil beberapa permen yang di tawarkan Taemin. Kemudian memperhatikan ketika laki-laki yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan Kai itu melenggang pergi, memasuki salah satu kamar di rumah itu.

Sehun menoleh untuk memandang Kai yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Laki-laki itu ternyata tengah memelototi meja belajarnya, atau lebih tepatnya meja ruang tengah yang mereka pakai untuk belajar sekarang.

"Hei Kai, aku baru tahu kalau kau itu pengemis." Goda Sehun, membuat Kai semakin garang memelototi mejanya. Sehun menikmati menggoda Kai seperti itu. Ah, pokoknya Sehun suka Kai. Titik. "Hei, pengemis?" goda Sehun lagi ketika Kai tidak menjawab perkataannya.

"Diamlah bodoh!" umpat Kai dan menimpuk Sehun dengan bantal sofa yang paling dekat dengannya. Sehun terkekeh geli, wajahnya bahkan tidak merasakan kesakitan walaupun Kai memukulkan bantal itu dengan cukup kuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya saja sih?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Karena aku kasian, bodoh!" jawab Kai, mereka kini saling menatap satu sama lain. Hanya saja Sehun tersenyum, sementara Kai cemberut.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Kau kan tau aku selalu memberimu permen setiap pagi, kau tidak perlu menyimpannya seperti itu." Sehun menjitak kening Kai dengan sayang. Ah, sekarang dia benar-benar yakin bahwa perasaan tak mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kan siapa tau saja kau lupa." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai. Kemudian dia menggeser duduknya, mendekati Kai. Dan laki-laki tan itu tidak mendorongnya jauh-jauh, atau menjauhinya. Itu benar-benar pertanda bagus.

"Aku berjanji akan memberimu permen itu setiap hari. Asal…kau mau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?" jawab Kai. Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Kai, aduh, Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh orang ini. Dan demi Tuhan, Sehun gemas sekali dengan laki-laki ini.

"Ke…lotte world?" tawar Sehun. Kai terdiam memandangi Sehun, dia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kapan?" Tanya Kai. Sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Well, weekend ini?" lagi-lagi Sehun menanyakannya kepada Kai. Dia kan bukan laki-laki egois yang akan menentukan semuanya sendiri.

"Apa ini semacam dating?" dengan berani Kai bertanya seperti itu. Membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, tapi dia bisa menguasai diri dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu." Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun, dimana yang di sebut belakangan juga terkekeh.

"Boleh." Akhirnya Kai menyetujuinya. Dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Well, kerja kelompok kali ini sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Sehun akhirnya bisa mengajak Kai dating, walaupun itu hanya karena akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Kai masih menyimpan permen pemberiannya, bahkan tidak berani memakannya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar seperti permen yupi. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin menyukainya.

Ya…Sehun suka sekali Kai. Bahkan ketika sekarang mereka duduk berdekatan seperti ini dengan Kai yang tersenyum padanya, Sehun masih tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya, yang pada akhirnya bisa mengajak Kai dating.

"Oh….eomma, Uri Jonginnie akan kencan weekend ini Mom!" teriakan Taemin seketika memecah keheningan di rumah itu. Serentak Sehun dan Kai mengikuti gerakan Taemin yang berlari cepat ke pintu masuk.

Disana berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatap Sehun dan Kai dengan matanya yang menyelidik.

Uh…Oh…sepertinya, acara dating mereka mengalami sedikit rintangan.

.

.

.

*END*


End file.
